Rono/History/RS
Prior to the start of the series, received Rono as an from her father, Professor Birch. He was present the day that Sapphire and were attacked by a , but was not used to help fend it off. Rono first appeared at the end of Distracting Dustox, as one of the four Pokémon Sapphire started her with. In Lombre Larceny, Rono helped rescue Mr. Stone's Castform from a water fountain. With his ability to chew through metal, Rono was able to eat enough of the fountain for Sapphire to rip it off and rescue the Castform. It was soon revealed that Team Aqua was the reason Castform was trapped, and Rono and Chic were sent out to battle them. Both Rono and Chic defeated their and , but took damage from their Ability . Due to the injury Rono was unable to take out Shelly's , but Chic was able to defeat it with help from Castform. In Blowing Past Nosepass I, Rono was Sapphire's first choice against Roxanne and her . After exchanging an attack Sapphire declares that is too strong and decides to switch, but is unable to. Roxanne points out that Nosepass has and switching Rono out is impossible. Nosepass then attacks with a barrage of s and attempts to finish him with . Roxanne declares the match over, but Rono climbs out of the rubble and attacks. Due to Nosepass being unable to face a different direction than north, it loses its balance when it turns around, allowing Rono to beat it and give Sapphire the victory. In Mashing Makuhita, Sapphire trains Rono and Chic at Granite Cave in order to prepare for her Gym battle against Brawly. After training for most of the day the two evolve into and . Sapphire then goes to Brawly and begins their battle. During the battle Rono is sent out against his and immediately attacks with and . Using its Jū fighting style, Makuhita easily defeats Rono, and Sapphire recalls him just in time. In Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun II, Rono was used alongside Chic to battle and her . The two were quickly defeated. In Bubble Bubble Toil and Azumarill II, Rono battled in a flooded cable car. Matt sends his Sharpedo in to finish Sapphire off and Rono jumps in the way and uses , breaking Sharpedo's teeth. While distracted Sapphire takes the teeth and pierces the glass, removing the water. With the water gone Rono smashes into them with and sends them flying. In Master Class with Masquerain, Rono, alongside Troppy and , were used in Sapphire's battle against Winona and her , , and . Although Winona's Pokémon prove tough, Sapphire manages to defeat her, earning the . In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon X, Rono, alongside Ruby and Sapphire's other Pokémon, battled Archie and Maxie. Rono was seen being pushed back by Archie's 's . In With a Spoink in Your Step II, Rono evolved into during Sapphire's training on . In It All Ends Now VIII, Rono battled alongside the rest of Sapphire and Ruby's Pokémon against Maxie and Archie.